Airfield guidance signs serve an important purpose in safely and efficiently directing aircraft at an airfield. Airfield guidance signs are located outdoors, and so are subject to natural weather elements, including but not limited to high winds, moisture, hail, extreme heat, extreme cold, and high humidity. Airfield guidance signs also are subjected to the harsh conditions of an airfield, including high wind gusts created by aircraft and their engines. In addition, airfield guidance signs are subject to various regulations and standards so that a high degree of reliability is maintained.